Of Sacrifices and Jedi Masters
by soseru
Summary: Obi wan is sent to Mandalore to deal with Maul and the deathwatch. He manages to rescue Satine but at the price of his own freedom. In the hands of Maul and Pre Vizsla Obi wan must find a way to escape and take on the Sith threat once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Obi wan is sent to Mandalore to deal with Maul and the deathwatch. He manages to rescue Satine but at the price of his own freedom. In the hands of Maul and Pre Vizsla Obi wan must find a way to escape and take on the Sith threat once and for all.

Authors Notes

I really like Pre Vizsla and I think he was killed before his time on the show, I feel like he really owes Obi a beat down after the incident on Concordia. I wrote this before I had seen some of the episodes which have the Mandalore arc in them so any similarities are completely unintentional. Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update! Constructive criticism is more than welcome but please no turd reviews!

Enjoy J

**Chapter 1**

"Satine"

Obi wan shouted running down the reflective glass hallway headed to the hangar. Pre Vizsla, Maul, Savage he would take them all if he had to, run them through to save her. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, it was an attachment but he would do the same for Anakin, for Asohka maybe even for Rex or Cody. Not for revenge or anger but to protect the innocent and destroy the Sith, his sacred oath as a Jedi.

He turns the corner, cuts his way through the hangar door and stops dead in his tracks.

"Obi" she pleads and he nearly drops his lightsaber because his hands are shaking.

Maul holds her by her arms, which are twisted behind her back in a way obi wan knows all too well is quite painful. Maul holds his saber pressed to her neck and his blood lust is so palpable in the force that Kenobi's stomach turns.

"look out" She chokes.

Obi wan is momentarily frozen by her cry and he is very nearly taken by surprise when Vizsla comes from behind him and slams his rifle into the back of the jedi masters skull. Out of habit established by years at war, Obi wan ducks and rolls instead of falling to the floor, he ignites his saber and prepares to strike down the leader of death watch.

"Ah ah ah Kenobi" maul seethes "You had better put that down, someone could get hurt"

The Sith lords apprentice watches dully from the behind his master and even smirks when his brother smacks Satine with the hilt of his weapon and then presses the ignition point to her skull.

"Let her go Maul" Obi wan demands it of him, the very same voice that commands errant clones and naughty padawans.

"Let her go and I shall go quietly"

Obi wan seeks his refuge, knowing that this situation can go nowhere good. The force is constricted with the dark side presence but still the light embraces him. He reaches for Anakin and sends his beacon of distress; it's all he can force through the closing gap.

"And what will you do if I don't let her go, Jedi?"

Maul curses the last word and throws the woman trapped in his arms to his apprentice, who puts her in a similar situation. He then stalks slowly, confidently and dangerously towards Obi Wan.

"I will do what I must, taking your life is more important than saving hers" He whispers his eyes never leaving the floor.

"I'll not save her and damn the balance of the force"

"Apprentice" Maul commands "If Kenobi raises his hand against me, gut his precious Duchess" He snaps.

Maul clips his sabre to his belt and comes closer still; Obi wan has never felt such indecision. He could very well kill Maul at this instant and rid the galaxy of the Savage Oppress and Pre Vizsla in short order but in doing so Satine would inevitably die.

"Consider your bluff called, Kenobi" Maul then slams his fist into Obi wans stomach.

"Obi" Satine shouts as he falls to his knees, his ribs creaking in pain.

"Come on Obi Wan I thought that saving her wasn't that important"

Maul sneers as he rips into Auburn hair pulling the man up only to slam his knee into the Jedi's face.

"not the Jedi way, Obi wan"

Another strike to his tender ribs and Obi wan can't hold in the grunt of pain as his mind struggles to stay in the present and not reliving the past. He has been here before, at Mauls mercy. That experience still burns with a bright fear that he readily sends to the force.

"You are weak" Maul roars and wrenches the Jedi's arm into a lock, with his boot on Obi wans shoulder and his hands jerking Obi wans arm up to the limit of his bodies flexibility.

"Obi Wan"

Satines scream is the last thing he hears before his own cry of agony. Maul pushes beyond his threshold and with an audible pop the Jedi's shoulder breaks along his collar bone and the top of his joint dislocates from its natural position. The pain is unbelievable, scorching and white hot from the length of his arm burning a path to his brain.

Maul is laughing, near hysterically as Obi wan tames his cry to a series of uncontrollable gasps.

"Revenge, Jedi, REVENGE" Maul hisses before he slams the heel of his boot onto the suffering injury. Obi wan passes out.

Woo, glad that's over, poor obi wan. If you liked it, review. If you want another chapter, review. If you don't want Darth Maul to break and dislocate _your_ shoulder, REVIEW! J


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**

Thanks so much for the reviews! I will respond to them individually unless I get too many, I'm sure you would rather read another chapter. :)

ZaneKayColeJay17: YES I WILL : )

JediKay-Kenobi: OMG It's such a big deal that you reviewed, I have read some of your obi wan stories and I LOVE them. Thank You!

SapphireSirenskies27: Yeah it was a little rushed, I'm not so good at beginning stories, I am good at breaking obi wans arm though LOL

Phantomofthe knight17: There was supposed to be a smiley face after the review demand but it turned into a J when I uploaded the doc. Weird. I wanted to make the injury as realistic as possible and I wanted Obi wans reaction to it to be very real. I get tired of reading fics where obi wan gets like torn in half and he's like its ok I totally got this. When dislocating the shoulder from a backward and upward force its more than likely that either a piece of the humorous or the scapula will break. Anyways,I appreciate your feedback, thanks for the review:)

**Chapter 2**

Satine curses the day that they decided to build these prisons. Originally, the clear glass walls were to allow for more natural light and less sensory deprivation for prisoners. She used to think such things were cruel but now seeing Obi wan through the glass and just out of her reach she realizes there are worse things. Maul and Pre Vizsla have taken what was meant to be a mercy and made it a punishment; she imagines it's not the first time.

Obi wan is unconscious still; he awoke only once during their movement to the prison and he was quickly put back to rest by the hilt of Vizsla's stolen lightsaber. He looks more relaxed when he sleeps, always the Jedi when he's conscious. He'd like to have everyone believe that he was a stern Jedi master but Satine knows better. He is too kind, she thinks bitterly, too compassionate and he gets himself into so much trouble. Satine is angry but she is smiling, that's just Obi wan and she loves him for it.

It troubles her to see him hurt. Blood is dried on his face and even as he sleeps she can see the tremor of pain as he takes breath. Satine chokes back tears, she will never forget that sound. Obi wan never screams, not in rage, not in pain. Maul laughing and Pre Vizsla taunting "there is no pain, there is only the force?" Satine crushes her fingers into a brutal fist and even though it goes against everything she believes in, there's a part of her that wishes she had just killed him on Concordia.

Obi wan stirs and she composes herself. Obi wan needs her to be strong and she will not back down for anything.

He does not see her at first but she can see him. He moves slowly, very slowly and she hears his sudden gasp of pain when he tries to move further and it rocks his tender shoulder. It threatens her resolve but she doesn't dwell on it.

"Obi wan" she calls out gently "are you alright?"

"Satine!" He seems surprised and mildly embarrassed. He sits up rigidly but fails miserably to hide the brief flash of pain across his face.

"I've been better." He admits "They haven't hurt you have they?" he speaks with renewed gusto.

"I don't think that it's me they intend to hurt, Obi" He frowns, no doubt because she evaded his question. They sit in an awkward silence for a moment before Obi wan snaps his head in a direction. The foul stench in the force is overwhelming.

"Satine they're coming" He curses the clear cells, who in the blazes makes a glass prison? It makes it so much harder to ambush your wardens. He smiles dryly at his own joke and slowly makes it to his feet, not wanting to be jerked to them by someone else.

Savage and Vizsla march around the corner of the railing with about 4 of death watches crew. The armor clad soldiers go into Satines cell first, their blasters trained on her. As they get closer Satine understands what is happening when she sees Vizsla and the zabrak go to the panel for Obi wans cell.

"I won't be your leverage" She snaps as she slams the palm of her hand into the narrow crevice between the armor plates to strike a commando straight in the throat. He chokes and she easily relieves him of his blaster. She doesn't pull the trigger until she remembers, Obi wan set aside his vowel to destroy the Sith choosing instead to save her life. She squeezes off rounds into men who never thought she'd shoot with regret but she will not be the reason for Obi wans suffering anymore.

Obi wan instantly engages savage and pre Vizsla, knowing that this could be their only chance. The force is his only weapon and he uses it well. His first attack comes as a surprise to the dim apprentice who is thrown through the door and over the ledge. Savage may be a formidable opponent with a saber but he is no match for Kenobi's level of mastery in the force.

Pre Vizsla is already on him as he recovers from the force push and he barely dodges a series of quick punches. Knowing that he won't last long in a fist fight with his current condition he opts to trap him. He slips the access card from Pre Vizsla's belt and calls on the force to take away the pain that blossoms in his injured shoulder from the movement. Pre Vizsla however is much more adept at picking on weaknesses than Obi wan had originally thought. As the Jedi's arm snags the card from his belt Vizsla closes his arm over it and then slams his elbow into Obi wans jaw. Already dizzy from his previous head injury, Obi wan falls with a groan as black dots seep into his vision.

Definitely a nasty concussion.

Pre Vizsla straddles him before his mind can process again. The first punch Obi wan is expecting and he tries to roll but for his efforts Vizsla grinds his knee into his tender ribs. The punch then strikes true and Obi wan finds himself trying to keep blood out of the back of his throat so he can breathe. Smiling Vizsla grabs his injured wrist and begins to pull his arm above his head.

"You've gotten slow Jedi" Vizsla snarls while pushing against Obi wans feeble attempts to keep his arm solitary. The Jedi struggles but can't hold him back any longer. The weight now in his favor, Vizsla succeeds in jerking Obi wans arm above his head and the resulting shout reverberates in the room.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" Vizsla takes the baton from his belt and as he is about to whip across Kenobi's jaw he falls. Satine has just slung her procured blaster by its strap into the back of the governors head.

"Obi wan!"

"I'm fine Satine" He can't even get the dead weight off of him and realizes briefly how ridiculous he must sound. A Jedi master who can't even peel himself up off the floor, Anakin would never accept that answer and truthfully he expects Satine to tell him how not ok he is. She only helps him to his feet and Obi wan is grateful that neither of them acknowledges the fact that he really isn't well.

Satine and Obi wan walk out of the cell together and Obi wan sees the bodies lying on the floor in her cell.

"Satine" He whispers sympathetically and she frowns already knowing what is going through his mind. He blames himself for her being forced to breaking her pacifist vowel.

"I'm fine Obi wan" She can't stop thinking about those men and she realizes briefly that she must sound ridiculous. As if Obi wan couldn't sense her distress in the force but right now they both have much more to think about.

"Let's just get out of here"

Another chapter down! :) Just to let you guys know, I your reviews motivate me to write and update quicker and I really do appreciate them. So I have a question for you guys, How should they escape? Now by that I mean How should Satine escape because there's no way Obi Wans getting off that easy :) I hope you guys liked my empowered Satine, even from a guy's perspective she needs to make some compromise in her and obi wans relationship lol.

Anyways reviews = Faster and more spirited updates so please review!

BTW just watched the episode where Satone dies and I just about cried like the nerd baby man I am. Obi wan was so devastated, it was painful to watch


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reviews are very inspiring, just saying its seriously like the greatest feeling in the world. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I want you to go right now and write a fic and then I'll give you a great review and then you'll know the joy of the thought that someone somewhere in this godforsaken world is just as twisted, weird and nerdy as you are and that they love what your writing! Sorry for the long wait, I have a Job:( and it sucks :(

Darth maul feels a very distinct disturbance in the force. A knowing smile creeps its way onto his mouth, Kenobi has made his move. The Sith draws the saber from his belt and stalks from the pristine throne room. The force shudders and any sensitive on the planet could have felt an ominous tear as Maul equips himself with a dark hatred.

He seeks out Obi wan's signature through the halls of the Mandalorian palace and chuckles at the Jedi's attempts to shield himself. Kenobi is all that is good in the galaxy, there is no shield of Jedi or Sith that would be enough to make him invisible to someone as distinctly dark as Maul. It is light, pure, determined, unattainably clean and _utterly _disgusting. Kenobi will suffer until he emits nothing but broken fear, Maul is certain of it.

As he makes his way to the detainment facility Darth maul feels a barb of pain through the force and he knows that Obi wan has defeated his brother, again. He is not surprised but he did expect that the Duchess would be more than enough leverage to keep him in line. No matter, he sends the death watch to secure the hangar. No one will be leaving mandalore, least of all General Kenobi.

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

Obi wan is calm. He breathes in and out to cleanse his body of fear and releases it to force and even though he is running with force aided speed through the facility his heart beat is slow and steady. Satine is contacting her sister and they are to meet at the hangar. The pain arcs through his shoulder as he runs but he hasn't the time to care, slowly and deliberately he is emitting a dim force signature. He needs Darth Maul to go after him, not Satine. With a brief verification of a slowly approaching hatred, Obi wan is pleased.

"Maul is coming for me" he thinks with a bitter smile "He can have me"

He runs to the hangar knowing that Bo Katan will need to have a place to land for her impromptu rescue mission. He knows also that this is where Maul will concentrate his security and so he treads softly. The hallway leading up to it is surprisingly empty and the metal walls appear to have no sensors. Would they really underestimate him that much? The large door at the far end of the hall is to the hangar but Obi wan knows far better than to simply open it. With the aid of the force Obi wan leaps up into the ventilation shaft above the paneling and is once again surprised to find it unsecured. These thugs do tend to be overconfident.

He moves slowly and quietly along the round tube, bruising his knees on the metal and being slowly, painfully reminded of the condition of his right arm. His comm link lights up, Bo Katan is on her way and the Jedi has little time to open the blast doors. Kenobi peers through the gridded vent and silently curses. As far as in the hangar is concerned, secure is not quite the word, there are at least 20 men in a gymnasium size area with little to no cover and a ship in the center which would make it quite difficult for even a pilot like Anakin to land safely. It's clearly a trap.

"Anakin and I have this policy on traps" He thinks with a boyish grin and quickly goes over the supplies he took from Vizsla. Satine should be on the other side of the hangar in the panic room, everything is almost ready. His comm blinks again and he smiles the closest thing to a smirk Obi wan could possibly produce.

Maul has been so focused on Obi wans force signature that he nearly misses the subtle warning from the force and he dashes away from the corner of the hangar with not quite enough speed. An explosion throws his tattooed body into the far wall and for an instant he thinks he is dead. Then he remembers that in death there is no pain and growls angrily at the minor degree of shrapnel imbedded in his back and the scorching pain that runs down his left arm.

He can barely see the guards running towards him in a panic just as he makes out a man in the far distance opening the hangar doors.

KENOBI, He seethes and the hatred boils over. For the squad who fell for such an obvious distraction and for Obi wan Kenobi, the reason why he struggles to get to his feet and can feel blood dripping down the side of his neck from a ruptured eardrum. The Dark side of the force is palpable and Obi wan stumbles and nearly falls at the sudden, nauseating turn the force has taken.

A ship has, albeit barely, landed and Maul lashes out at the soldiers around him with a force push that may have broken a few necks. Satine is sprinting for the ship and Kenobi is not far behind her. Rage gathers into a whirlwind and tears panels off of the walls. Kenobi will **not** get away. Then lightening arches around the room, leaving dark mars of its power on the bare duracrete walls and Obi wan senses the danger too late.

He force pushes Satine into the waiting ships cargo area and just as easily initiates the closing mechanism.

"OBI WAN" Satine screams and Kenobi thinks that if he does survive this, he will regret it, Satine will see to that personally.

"You have to go to the Council Satine, get Anakin" Obi wan yells over the sound of the ship taking off and resigns himself to his fate. The force lightening hits him like a stampeding bantha but he doesn't scream. The pain is so intense that the darkness immediately overtakes him. There is a vague smile on the Jedi's face as the coldness surrounds him. His shoulder is broken, so are a few ribs, his body is in agony, there is an angry Sith standing over his helpless body and a vengeful governer/militant well on his way but Satine is safe.

Love is funny thing.

So what do you think so far? Too mushy? Is this a good ending or should I go on and elaborate? Tell me what you liked and what you hated…nicely please ;) and most importantly, What you would like to see happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Consciousness returns slowly. His mind comes to long before his body and it is blurred, muddied and the seasoned Jedi knows that it's not just his worsening concussion. The force is suffocatingly humid and unclear. From the time Obi wan was born the force has always been pristine and keen within him. He is it's vessel and it flows freely through him as through all Jedi, and in the absence of its freedom is certain knowledge of treachery. The drugs, he thinks somewhat regretfully, have done nothing for the pain which hits him like solid duracrete, unforgiving. The shoulder in particularly vibrates with an unbearable agony and when awareness of his physical position returns he learns why.

Maul has chosen to chain him up by his wrists with his back against some sort of wall. The more aware he becomes, the more he wants to slip away as more pain presents itself. While unconscious his arms support his entire weight from their point of contact high up the cold surface and the moment he realizes it he snaps his feet to the ground in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. His

He is alone for the moment and makes it a point to enjoy it. Obi wan is certain that when the animals find him to be conscious again, he will be want for some privacy. The room is also for the moment, dark. He doesn't recognize the area but there are many places on Mandalore he doesn't know and he can only hope that they are indeed still on the planet. Tracking him through space will at the very least leave him in the hands of the enemy for an extended period of time and at the worst… NO Anakin will find him. The room is not exceptionally large and from what little he can see it lacks the architectural elegance typically found in his loves palace.

This probably isn't Mandalore.

His thoughts are confirmed by the sudden flickering of lights to life. How in the force could he have not sensed it? He is on a ship, presumably in hyperspace, Maul must have had a special cocktail made just for him in order to keep him so dead to the world. The door snaps open and Pre Vizsla marches in with an escort of 2 soldiers.

"We meet yet again, Kenobi" The governor moves beside the Jedi and slams his fist into his stomach. Obi wan gasps and grasps for light that isn't there, the pain is different and poignant without the force to filter it.

"I suspect you're precious duchess won't be here to save you this time Jedi" Vizsla sneers in his captives ear and snaps the back of his armored hand across Obi wans face immediately drawing blood.

"_I _suspect your still sore over that? Being beaten unconscious by a pacifistic princess? How embarrassing" Obi wan drawls affluently and prepares himself for retaliation but Vizsla is strangely, smugly calm.

An iron grip forms on Obi wans jaw and forces him to look up.

"It's a shame" He whispers darkly "That Maul has insisted on being the one to break you and finally kill you, but in the meantime…" Vizsla grinds his elbow into Obi wans already stressed joint until he hears the satisfying cry of pain

"You're all mine" With a primal snarl Vizsla expertly kicks the Jedi in the back of the knees, taking him off his feet and putting his full weight once again on his injury. Obi wan can't hold back his shout at his body's rebellion and the agony is staunchly real. He struggles to get back on his feet but the governor won't have it and he is shoved roughly back towards the ground and left reeling with the waves of pain that result.

"Nothing more to say?" A look of utter scorn but Obi wan is somewhere else entirely. The familiar phrase sends him back to an old scar.

Maul. Savage. Pain. The memory of his beatings recur and what they lacked in creativity was more than made up for in the relentlessly, brutal consistency. Bones had been broken from the sheer power of his captors. Maul had personally seen to He will be there again and soon. The acrid taste of fear rises in lieu of the calm of the light.

Another degrading backhand brings him back to the present, painfully.

"Well don't go quiet on me now" The leader of the death watch smirks and leans his weight slowly and deliberately on the struggling Jedi.

Obi wans breath comes in sputtering gasps, his body arcs with the wax and wane of agony and his mind joins in the trepidation, there is a dam and the precious few drops of the force that leak through are barely enough for him to draw breath. There is nowhere for the suffering to go and so it burns on to reveal a strange clarity. This is not Maul, nor Ventress, nor Dooku; these are simple terrorists from simple times. The kind of enemies he has not faced since before the war began, the most basic form of scum and villainy, power hungry fools.

"Maul goes on and on about _his _revenge…" Vizsla snorts then motions his escort soldiers to his side.

"But it is that of mine and my men that you should be more worried about" Suddenly and without warning obi wan is released and he falls to the rusted floor with a mix of relief and muted hurt. His captors have not yet noticed his change in demeanor.

"You see Maul intends to grant you the mercy of death at some point" The Governor leans down over him, a threat, an insinuation, an assurance of pain.

"I'm not inclined to grant you any mercy at all, Jedi" Obi wan is working his way upright, at least to his knees because he's not about to be a compliant punching bag.

"Well, you're certainly not granting my ears any mercy" Obi wan's barb is delivered with nothing but the most courteous tone, despite its derisive implication. Even through pained gasps, the negotiator is baiting him and it works.

In a blind moment of fury Vizsla pulls back with every intention of throwing his elbow down into an oft abused injury but before his escort can even react the leader finds himself flat on his back and relieved of breath. Kenobi looks on in what appears to be genuine confusion and in an uncharacteristically haughty gesture, brushes some of the dirt off of the shoulder of his tunic as he stands up, slower than he had originally intended.

"Do remember, you did ask me to speak" The Jedi informs him the way he would correct a 10 year old Anakin.

The other guards remain frozen, not sure if they should chance it with the now unrestrained General. Obi wan knows he can't take them all, truthfully he's marginally surprised that he could even perform that shoulder throw without the aid of the force, especially in his current condition but he'll be damned to the nine hells before he'll take this sitting down.

"Don't just stand there, I want him on his knees" Vizsla demands aggressively but Obi wan can't help but smile at the careful distance he now keeps from his prisoner.

The three of them come at him at the same time with Vizsla bringing up the rear, laughable. His first assailant learns quickly that obi wan obi wan is as strong as he is fast. The armored attacker throws a baton equipped punch but the target has moved. Obi wan is now right in front of the soldier with his back to him. The brief confusion passes when the guard realizes all too late why the Jedi would expose his flank, in a brilliantly powerful strike obi wan uses the entirety of his weight to spin and throw his palm into the diaphragm of a now hemorrhaging man. The force of the blow sends him sprawling back into his would be second attacker and exposes the governor.

Obi wan can see the instantaneous flash of fear in his eyes. In this force deprived state he can't help but feel satisfaction in it, and in this moment he hesitates.

I am a Jedi, I do not feed on fear, nor fight with anger. The force rebels against its prison and Kenobi can feel the strangest itch as the wall begins to slip away. First it's a piercing pain, like his head is splitting in two and the deathwatch is more than inclined to prey on his sudden collapse. Blows rain down on him and boots leave bruised marks on his back and ribs but his mind isn't aware. Then the force returns despite the drugs, which should keep it from his reach but it's too late. His consciousness is stolen by the hilt of Pre Vizsla's similarly acquired lightsaber.

"Should have known better boss, Kanden's not getting back up any time soon" The Soldier suggests and it takes all of Vizsla's self-control to keep from separating the guards head from his shoulders for stating the painfully obvious.

"I want him back in chains, shoot him up with more of those drugs and I want the chains raised, keep him off his feet." The governor smiles, that should keep the Jedi entertained." Dothomir is close and Maul is to be meeting them there to take the prisoner, not a whole lot of time left.

"Let me know the moment he's conscious, I'm not done with him yet."

STARWARSTHECLONEWARS

So its short, It was either that or wait another couple weeks :) So check out back to the inferno by smile or else, I'm co writing it! It was my goal in this chapter to contrast with other fic, the way obi wan behaves as a captive alone is a lot different from the way he behaves when the lives of others depend on him, BTW check out my other stuff you might like it…..I hope :)

Also question of the update, does Anakin kill pre Vizsla? Tell me what you want and I will do my best to give it to you?

Thanks for reading,

Soseru


End file.
